1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment and devices used to exercise the human body. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that can be used for a plurality of exercises and even more particularly this invention relates to an exercise device for the calf muscles of the human legs. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a multi-calf exercise device that can be easily used and stored in a fold-away position when not in use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Exercise devices that can be used in the development of human muscles are well-known in the prior art. Most of these devices are instruments or machines that are floor-mounted or at the very least break-apart devices that are large and cumbersome. Also known in the prior art are devices which are designed to exercise the human leg and the various muscle components thereof. Most of these devices are also large, cumbersome devices that are difficult to store and are usually floor-mounted. There are very few devices that are designed to specifically exercise the calf muscles in the legs and most people usually exercise these muscles by designing individual exercises during their training routine. Thus, it is common in the prior art for most individuals who wish to exercise their bodies, to attend a gym or some other professional institution where many of these cumbersome, costly and large instruments are found.
Although a few multi-exercise devices are known in the prior art, none are specifically designed to exercise the calf muscles and these instruments are not specifically created for easy storage and use by the individual.